Boo Jordan
'Bettina "Boo" Jordan '''is one of the main characters of the television series Bunheads. She is potrayed by Kaitlyn Jenkins. Biography She is a very talented dancer who goes to Paradise Dance Academy. She's insecure with her body and thinks she needs to lose weight. She's very kind and doesn't hold grudges, as shown in "Inherit the Wind" where Sasha is mean to her, but Boo defends her when Ginny and Melanie talk badly of her. She has a very kind-hearted, nice mother. Season 1 Boo dances at Fanny's dance studio with Melanie, Sasha, and Ginny. She contemplates joining the Joffrey Auditions but has her doubts. She meets Michelle who helps her with her posture and with the auditioning process. When she learns of Hubbell's death in "For Fanny ", she is the most hurt of the girls. She even keeps everybody in Fanny's dance class until Fanny arrives but after Sasha leaves, everybody leaves. She performs in the memorial dance for Hubbell as one of the leads. In "Inherit the Wind " it it revealed that she has romantic feelings for Charlie, Melanie's brother and Sasha quickly exposes it and embarrasses her. Boo defends Sasha's actions to Ginny and Melanie but Sasha gets upset. When it's revealed that Charlie is interested in Ginny, Boo feels especially broken--and holds special resentment towards Michelle for helping to set them up. Boo also has a great relationship with her mother, who cares for her so much. In the episode "Better Luck Next Year ", Boo is out with her mother, purchasing healthy products to watch her weight while her mother gets worried about Boo's reaction if she fails the auditions. Boo discovers a 'Better Luck Next Year' cake in her fridge and becomes discouraged. When her Pointe shoes break, she gets frustrated, saying her mother will never get her a new pair just for the auditions. However, Sasha buys her a new pair, claiming her dad bought her the wrong size. Boo auditions for Joffrey and is cut quickly but Fanny keeps sending her in with different disguises until Boo stops and says the judges say she should audition next year. She joins Sasha in the dance studio and offers for her to come over and eat some of the failure cake. In "Money for Nothing", Boo takes up a job at a local restaurant, which makes her smell bad from having to crush the trash in the dumpster so the top would close. She becomes friends with Godot, which all the other girls think is something deeper. She played the supermarket cashier in the festival performance. Boo joins the girls on the trip to sneak into the movie truck. They can't find four seats together and try to get people to move to sit together. While Ginny, Sasha, and Melanie get three spots together, Boo gets to sit with Charlie, her crush. Boo tries to thank him for getting the tickets but he instead writes a girl's phone number on Boo's hand and asks her to text it to him later. Sasha tries to get Boo to just forget about him, but it's hard for Boo. Boo still has feelings for Charlie but is disappointed to learn that he likes Ginny. Boo is given Sasha's part of Ginger Rogers and is stuck dancing with Carl , which she isn't excited about because of his height. She tries to find out why Sasha is suddenly so disobedient but fails. She and Carl begin to bond, which helps their dancing but then, with the assistance of Ginny and Melanie, rejects Carl's invitation over his house for dinner and a movie. She soon does her best to get alone with Carl because she is beginning to like him. She tries to convince Carl not to quit dance but fails. Later she is able to tell Carl her feelings and they share a kiss. However when Ginny brings up that she like Charlie, Boo feels betrayed and reveals her feelings for Charlie right in front of Carl, who storms off. Boo realizes her mistake. At the fundraiser, Boo goes to the open mic and makes a public apology to Carl. He accepts and they perform their Ginger Rogers dance routine. Boo is one of the Mace victims at the Nutcracker performance and is in the hospital. She tries to stop Michelle from leaving, but fails. She leads the girls in a re-creation of the "Captain, My Captain" from ''Dead Poets Society. Sometime between the macing incident and the hospital visit, Boo gave an interview to a news station. While Michelle is gone, Boo cares for family, taking over everything since her mother has gone on bed-rest due to her new pregnancy. Boo's interview on the news station has been remixed and went viral, humiliating Boo. Boo and Carl reunite after Carl went to summer camp and Carl reminds her that they are supposed to meet each others parents. Michelle gives Boo some bad advice for Boo to become the girl Carl's parents want her to be, which goes disastrously for Boo. Eventually she excuses herself from the table and overhears Carl say wants to marry her to his mother. Then Carl meets Boo's parents and she is utterly embarrassed but Carl loves her family. While they clean up, Boo says she wants to marry Carl too, but he explains that he has to over-exaggerate in order to get through to his mother. Carl says they are too young to get married and as relief flows through her and he warms her with more charisma she spins him around and kisses him happily. However their happy relationship turns sour when the two of them are forced to take on child care duties. The two have to care for Boo's brother and his friends but all the stress gets to them. Boo and Carl seem to be recovering. Boo celebrates with Sasha at her housewarming party, assisting with cooking. Boo and Carl's relationship fully recovers as they continue to show their love for each other in public. Trivia *Boo is the second (Ginny being the first) of the dancers to get a boyfriend. *Boo and Sasha met in Kindergarten when Sasha's parasol hit her in the eye. *She is very dedicated to eating healthy as there is an apparent problem with obesity in her family. *Boo has a close relationship with her mother. *Boo feels bad about how she has treated Carl when she realizes it's the way Charlie treated her. And another girl might be falling for him. She also feels bad when after she's picked to dance the lead in "The Ginger Rogers Dance" now that Sasha's not there anymore--and Jordan (the regular lead danseur) doesn't want to partner her. She paired with Carl... and she looks at him the same way the lead danseur looked at her (enough to refuse to dance the role). *When Carl behaves as if he plans to propose to Boo, she personally later tells him she accepts--only to find out he was just trying to appease his mother. Movietruck2.jpg Movietruck.jpg Dbb758df5eb0f1bdceec89cb89c15812.jpg MV5BMTU2NjgwMjQyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg3NzM1Nw@@. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314 .jpg Kaitlyn1-650x376.jpg 0f9712f5b2805204a61420a52e65c859.jpg D92d9ba52a7d930a72fd98edf9ef2c5c.jpg 6ddf5ed15dec2ac2c90ab400a01abc2d.jpg 12e4c3aa66045090ba6ac945e31a9b6b.jpg 2197550c54f3791876a4bc945d51a160.jpg 6497095e3915a97e17e158c412741408.jpg 860b62651c58a3c29fc5d6ea69c6c428.jpg E16d1cccfa22e720d420c45ab2eb089d.jpg DownloadedFile.jpeg ImagesCARLA3RI.jpg Bunheads story2promo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dancer Category:Female Category:Student Category:Main cast Category:Oyster bar employee